


Don’t be afraid (I’ll make it okay)

by gilleboll



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: After defeating Demise, Link and Zelda return to the Knight Academy for a visit, where they have to begin dealing with what they’ve been through.





	Don’t be afraid (I’ll make it okay)

Her room looked the same as it had done before the day of the Wing Ceremony. It looked so similar that Zelda found it difficult to believe she was really there, and not still encased in the Sealed Temple, asleep. Despite the room’s familiarity, it was a lot to take in. She was back, she was mostly unscathed and safe. It was all over. A wave of emotion was welling up inside her for what felt like the thousandth time today.

”Are you okay?” Link asked, and she felt his warm fingers brush softly against hers. Even though he had gone through what Zelda imagined to be hell, he was still as gentle as ever.

”I think so,” she mumbled. ”It’s just... hard to believe that I’m really back, you know?”

Link nodded slowly. ”Yeah...” His voice sounded strange when he spoke; it sounded sort of tight. Zelda looked away from her room and up at Link. Before all of this she would have called his face boyish, but there was something about it that had matured during their time apart. Maybe that impression was strengthened by the look on his face. His jaw was clenched, but his eyes were soft. His eyebrows were drawn together in a way that made it look like he was about to cry. His expression took Zelda for a spin; she could only recall seeing that face once before — after she had revealed what Hylia had planned for them in the Sealed Temple hundreds of years ago. Zelda took his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand firmly.

”But you’re here,” he said, his lips curling into a more familiar smile; though his eyes still looked like they were filling with tears. ”And I hope you get to stay this time.” He said it like a joke, but his faltering voice made it more than obvious that he meant it seriously. Zelda took his other hand and looked Link in the eyes.

”So do I,” she said, and as she said it, she felt the sting of tears in her own eyes.

 

* * *

 

Within minutes, he was fully sobbing into her shoulder, clutching the fabric of her dress so hard that his knuckles whitened. Link wasn’t usually a big cryer, but this time he just couldn’t stop himself. Ever since the Wing Ceremony, Link had not stopped missing Zelda. Wherever he went, whatever he did, there had been a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. Now that she was finally back in his arms, that ache had turned into a painful need to be closer to her. To never let her go. If he let her go then he’d run the risk of losing her again, and he couldn’t take that. He felt Zelda’s fingers combing through his short hair. She didn’t speak, she just stroked his hair and let him cry until he stopped. Once his breaths evened, he let his arms relax some. He lifted his head from her shoulder to meet Zelda’s gaze. She was so beautiful it hurt.

”Are you okay?” she asked. Her hands slipped from his shoulders and down his arms, where she left them. Link let go of the dess and instead let his hands rest on her waist.

”Now that you’re here,” he said. ”Yes, I’m okay.”

A light blush spread across Zelda’s cheeks as he spoke.

”You’re so cheesy,” she chuckled, which in turn made Link’s cheeks shift in pink. Zelda’s hands left his arms and she placed them gently on each side of his face. Her fingers were cool against his warm cheeks. Link felt how she shifted closer to him. He was acutely aware of every point where their bodies made contact. His hands on her waist. Hers on his face. Their chests were pressed closely together. Slowly, he leaned his head closer to hers. He looked at her through half-closed eyelids.

”I think I’ve earned it,” he murmured. Then their lips touched, and suddenly, the rest of the world fell away. It was just them and nothing else. There was only the warmth of Zelda’s body against his and the soft pressure of her lips on his, and Link much preferred this to the two of them having the rest of the world keeping them apart. He pulled her even closer to him. He never wanted that feeling of infinite and cruel distance between them again.

 

* * *

 

”I would do it all again, you know... No question.” he told her a while later. They were cuddled up in a mound of cushions on Zelda’s bed. Their limbs felt heavy and Zelda’s mind was filled with a sleepy haze. She had curled into a ball and was resting her head on Link’s shoulder. She gave him a puzzled look in the hopes that he would elaborate.

”Wherever you go I would follow,” he said. ”For as long as you let me.”

Zelda felt so overcome by love for him that she could melt. What wouldn’t she do for Link if need be? She would cross the oceans. She would walk through fire. She would singlehandedly fight a horde of monsters just for him if she needed to, and she knew very well that he would do the same for her. Hell, he had already done it.

”I would too,” she mumbled, letting her eyes slide shut. She felt Link press a kiss onto her head, and she let herself drift off to sleep.

 

They were okay. They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece of writing for skyward sword since like 2014 — i hope you liked this! i liked writing it, and i hope to write more skyward sword stuff in the future
> 
> i always appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
